hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1960 Atlantic hurricane season (GiedriusforCat5 WMHB)
The 1960 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an average but destructive and deadly Atlantic hurricane season, featuring the first storm to exceed $1 billion in damages, as well as the costliest storm until next year. The season officially began on June 15, and lasted until November 15. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Tropical Depression One formed over an entire month before the season officially started, on May 13th. The last system, Tropical Depression Twelve, dissipated on November 4th, almost two weeks before the end of the season. Texas and Florida were among the hardest hit areas, hit by Tropical Storm Abby and Hurricane Ethel respectively. Abby caused catastrophic flooding in Eastern Texas, while Ethel made landfall in Florida as a Category 5, causing some of the most intense hurricane caused damage recorded at the time. The most significant storm of the season was Hurricane Ethel, which at the time was the costliest hurricane on record, and the first storm to exceed $1 billion in damages. The storm brought severe flooding and wind impacts to the Lesser Antilles and Florida, where Ethel made landfall as a Category 5 hurricane. It moved northeast and struck New York while still at hurricane intensity as a post-tropical cyclone. Ethel resulted in 503 deaths and $1.5 billion in damages. Hurricane Gladys made landfall in Louisiana as a Category 3 hurricane, causing significant damages, while earlier in the season, Tropical Storm Abby resulted in severe flooding as it stalled over Texas and later Louisiana. Collectively, the tropical cyclones in 1960 caused at least 692 deaths and about $1.965 billion in damages. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1960 till:01/12/1960 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1960 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/1960 till:15/05/1960 color:TD text:One (TD) from:21/06/1960 till:27/06/1960 color:TS text:Abby (TS) from:09/07/1960 till:15/07/1960 color:C1 text:Brenda (C1) from:27/07/1960 till:01/08/1960 color:TS text:Cleo (TS) from:18/08/1960 till:21/08/1960 color:C1 text:Donna (C1) from:29/08/1960 till:12/09/1960 color:C5 text:Ethel (C5) from:01/09/1960 till:03/09/1960 color:TS text:Florence (TS) barset:break from:12/09/1960 till:15/09/1960 color:C3 text:Gladys (C3) from:17/09/1960 till:20/09/1960 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:23/09/1960 till:24/09/1960 color:TS text:Hilda (TS) from:29/09/1960 till:01/10/1960 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:11/10/1960 till:13/10/1960 color:TS text:Isbell (TS) from:03/11/1960 till:04/11/1960 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1960 till:01/06/1960 text:May from:01/06/1960 till:01/07/1960 text:June from:01/07/1960 till:01/08/1960 text:July from:01/08/1960 till:01/09/1960 text:August from:01/09/1960 till:01/10/1960 text:September from:01/10/1960 till:01/11/1960 text:October from:01/11/1960 till:01/12/1960 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems '''Tropical Depression One Tropical Storm Abby Hurricane Brenda Tropical Storm Cleo Hurricane Donna Hurricane Ethel Tropical Storm Florence Hurricane Gladys Tropical Storm Hilda Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Isbell Tropical Depression Twelve Storm names The following names were used for named storms (tropical storms and hurricanes) that formed in the North Atlantic in 1960. Storms were named Abby and Donna for the first time in 1960. Following the season, the name Ethel was retired, replaced with Emma. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that have formed in the 1960 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) (in parentheses), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 1960 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons